Ajunta Pall
| taille= | cheveux= | yeux= | peau= | cyber= | cachec= | époque=Époque de l'Ancienne République | affiliation=*Ordre Jedi *République galactique *Exilés *Empire Sith | maitres= | apprentis= }} Ajunta Pall était le chef des Jedi noirs qui furent exilés à la suite des Cent-Ans d'obscurité. À son arrivée sur Korriban, il devint le premier Seigneur noir des Sith. Son esprit fut sauvé par le chevalier Jedi Revan pendant la guerre Civile des Jedi. Biographie Sa vie left|thumb|200px|Ajunta Pall, exilé sur Ziost. Ajunta Pall était un disciple de l'Ordre Jedi qui faisait entendre qu'il connaissait le Premier Grand Schisme et qui se convertira finalement au Côté obscur. Par la suite il combattra ses anciens frères dans la guerre séculaire connue sous le nom de Cent-Ans d'obscurité. Comme beaucoup des Jedi noirs de son temps, il était maître dans l'art de l'alchémie Sith..Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Il tua plus d'une douzaine de Jedi pendant la bataille finale de la guerre mais il fut néanmoins vaincu ainsi que ses compagnons. Les Jedi les désarmèrent et les bannirent de la République. Quand, par chance ou destin, les Exilés arrivèrent sur la lointaine planète Korriban , ils y découvrirent une espèce hautement sensible à la Force connue sous le nom de Sith. Pall et ses adeptes asservirent les indigènes qui lui donnèrent le titre de « Jen'ari » signifiant « Seigneur noir. »''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Les exilés fondèrent l'Empire Sith avec la planète Ziost comme capitale. The Exiles, under Pall, founded the Sith Empire with the world of Ziost as their capital. Après sa mort thumb|left|L'esprit d'Ajunta Pall après sa mort. L'esprit d'Ajunta Pall continua de hanter son tombeau après sa mort. Au fil des siècles, il remit en question ses actes en tant que Seigneur Sith ainsi que les assassinats successifs des Seigneurs Sith par eux-mêmes. Pendant la guerre Civile des Jedi, Revan pénétra dans le tombeau d'Ajunta Pall pour récupérer l'épée du seigneur Sith afin de gagner le prestige nécessaire à l'académie Sith, ce qui lui permettra finalement d'accéder à la Carte des étoiles contenant des coordonnées partielles de la Forge stellaire. Pall apparut sous forme d'esprit et confessa ses actes de Sith à Revan ; rempli de déception et honte, il lui apprit que les Jedi n'étaient pas à l'origine de la chute de l'ordre Sith après les Cent-Ans d'obscurité. En effet, le premier seigneur Sith considérait que ses disciples eux-mêmes étaient à l'origine de leur presque extinction à cause de leurs constants conflits internes et qu'il ne ressentait que des remords. Revan prit alors la lame du Sith et le ramena du Côté lumineux, des millénaires après sa mort, lui permettant de ne faire qu'un avec la Force et de connaître enfin la paix.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords On dit aussi que Revan donna l'épée au Maître Uthar Wynn pour obtenir le prestige nécessaire à arriver à la dernière Carte des étoiles.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Ajunta fit aussi allusion à une source secrète de pouvoir Sith. Il était incapable de savoir si ces images indiquaient que Revan avait déjà rencontré cette source ou si il la rencontrerait dans le futur. L'envers du décor thumb|130px|right|Une statue probable d'Ajunta Pall. Le tombeau d'Ajunta Pall est une des quêtes secondaires du chapitre Korriban du jeu vidéo Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Dans le jeu, il reconnaît la véritable identité du personnage joueur. Le personnage principal peut soit l'aider à devenir un avec la Force (pour gagner des points de Côté lumineux), le combattre et détruire son esprit (pour gagner des points de Côté obscur) ou bien encore échouer à le ramener du Côté lumineux et laisser son esprit être anéanti. Le joueur peut aussi décider de conserver le sabre au lieu de le donner à Uthar. La statue d'Ajunta Pall présente dans son tombeau est identique à celle de l'Enclave Jedi sur Dantooine dans Knights of the Old Republic II. À l'origine, le tombeau de Pall devait être celui de Freedon Nadd, qui en fait était enterré sur Dxun. L'erreur fut corrigée en introduisant Pall dans le scénario, mais elle est encore présente dans une option de conversation avec Lashowe. De même, certains fichiers du jeu font référence à Nadd à la place de Pall. Apparitions *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' * Sources *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' Notes et références Catégorie:Seigneur noir des Sith Catégorie:Presqu'humains cs:Ajunta Pall de:Ajunta Pall en:Ajunta Pall es:Ajunta Pall hu:Ajunta Pall pl:Ajunta Pall pt:Ajunta Pall ru:Аджанта Полл